The present invention relates to a wiring connector for preventing oil from leaking, which has penetrated through the inside of an electric wire introduced into an oil case of an automatic transmission or the like.
FIG. 3 shows a main part perspective view of a representative of a conventional automatic transmission wiring connector improved for preventing oil from leaking, through an air-gap in a conductor portion (wire harness) of an electric wire, from an oil case to the outside. Further, FIG. 4 shows a main part longitudinal sectional view thereof.
A conventional connector 10 attached to a through hole provided so as to penetrate the wall of an oil case of an automatic transmission (either of them is not shown) through an O-ring 21 fitted into a groove 20 cut in the outer circumferential surface of a housing body portion 16 thereof had a main part structure as follows.
That is, a main part of the conventional connector 10 was constituted by an inner plate 12 provided with a plurality of terminal lead-out holes 13 formed so as to penetrate the inner plate 12 so that the inner plate 12 is fitted into a hollow housing 11; a plurality of relay terminals 14 forced into the terminal lead-out holes 13 so that front end portions of the relay terminals 14 are extended and exposed in a hood portion 11a of the hollow housing 11 from the inner plate 12 along the axial direction of the hollow housing 11; a plurality of electric wires 19 the conductor portions of which are held by connection portions 15 of the relay terminals 14 so as to be in solderless-contact therewith; a rubber stopper member 17 provided with wire-lead-out through holes 18 corresponding to the relay terminals 14 fixed to the inner wall of the housing body portion 16, the rubber stopper member 17 being provided so as to be able to be fitted into a rear-end opening portion 23 of the hollow housing 11; and a synthetic-resin member 22 charged into the hollow housing 11 through the terminal lead-out holes 13 from the hood portion 11a side so as to seal the surroundings of the conductor portions of the electric wires 19 and the relay terminals 14.
However, the above-mentioned synthetic-resin member 22 charged into the hollow housing 11, such as epoxy resin, needs to be charged, several times repeatedly, around the relay terminals 14 arranged at a comparatively small distance from each other. In addition, the time taken for hardening the resin was long, and a trouble such as contacting with the air or the like occurred easily, so that the workability of charging was poor. In addition, it was easy to produce insufficient charging or adhesion failure of the synthetic-resin member 22 to the relay terminals 14. As a result, the disadvantage such as oil leakage was not solved perfectly.
Particularly, as is apparent from FIG. 3 showing the conventional connector in an exploded manner, it was necessary to carry out such a troublesome assembling working that after the front end portions of the electric wires 19 were inserted into the wire-lead-out through holes 18 of the rubber stopper member 17 in advance, the front end conductor portions of the electric wires 19 were held by the connection portions 15 of the relay terminals 14 so as to be in solderless-contact therewith, while the inner plate 12 was fitted from the hood portion 11a side into the relay terminals 14 which were inserted into the housing body portion 16 through the rear-end opening portion 23 so that the front end portions of the relay terminals 14 were fitted into the terminal lead-out holes 13.
On the other hand, an automatic transmission wiring connector constituted by relay terminals which were insert-molded so as to be buried in a connector housing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 6-223903.
However, because of an extreme difference in linear expansion coefficient between the connector housing and each relay terminal, it was difficult to eliminate occurrence of adhesion failure between both the members.